Vengance
by Verio
Summary: The year is 2056 and Weyland Yutani is a super power of a company. It has millions of workers who are stationed all over explored space. Some of these workers are put in dangerous conditions that cause them to want to leave. After a containment breach, they are forced to take more serious measures to keeping their employees which will ultimately result in a catastrophe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Yes a new story because you know who likes having consistent ideas? Anyways I actually tried super hard to make this one much better than the one before so hopefully you enjoy it. **

**I do not own any of the material except for the characters and plot. **

Prologue

"Warning. There has been a containment breach. All staff in sector 3 are to immediately head for any exit." The speaker stated in a very calm, unemotional manner. Terrace on the other hand was completely overcome by emotions. He knew he had to get out of the sector but he had no idea how to get out safely. He ran forward towards the exit, looking around him anxiously. The red lights that flashed as an indicator of danger were enough to make Terrace even more scared. Every once and a while, he would hear some loud clanking sound above his head. He would duck down and stay silent, even though he wanted to scream until the sound passed over his head. Terrace knew the things that had got out would sense him if he moved too much when they were passing overhead. So he tried his best to keep track of the sounds and hide whenever there was any.

He kept on running along until suddenly he heard another sound. Terrace stopped and listened. This one came from a different location than above him. He realized with horror that the sound was behind him, meaning that the monster was on the floor rather than in the ventilation shafts. Instantly, Terrace began sprinting. _I have to get out of here, they'll catch me and tear me apart otherwise! _His panicked mind forcibly told him as he was running. Terrace surged forward, the grey walls becoming a blur as he ran as far away from the sound as he could get.

Eventually, Terrace became too exhausted to run anymore and he stopped running to desperately catch his breath, his breathing so shallow it caused his heart to feel like his heart was going to explode. He leaned up against a pole and listened for any sounds of the creature behind him. Nothing. Terrace let out a sigh and sat down on the ground to recover his breath. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to get himself to calm down. That's when he heard something that made his eyes snap open.

It was a loud running sound coming from his right. _Oh my god its another one. _He starts to panic and quickly turns around and hides behind a small metal box. His breathing becomes irregular and he has to try to use his hands to cover his mouth so he doesn't breath too loud. Terrance is shaking, his eyes closed tightly. _Please go away, please leave me alone, let me live. _He prays as the footsteps get closer. They are now only a couple of meters away. Terrace feels his eyes start to water with fear. The monster is right behind him now. He's going to die.

"What are you doing over here? You need to get to the exit right away!" An angry female yells out to him. He looks up and sees something he should have thought the footsteps were. It was a colonial marine. She was holding a pistol in her hand and was looking down at a scanner like thing. She looked back up at Terrace and got even more irritated.

"Come on, get up!" Terrace obeyed and was soon following the marine down the corridor. With the marine by his side, Terrace felt much safer. He would live. The monsters wouldn't catch him. His thoughts were interrupted as the marine's com blasted on.

"All marines, this is a warning to not go to area AB, especially with staff members, there is believed to be a large swarm of the bugs in that area." The voice informed the marine.

"Shit. That's too close." The marine swore and lead Terrace in a different direction. "This may take a little bit longer to get to the exit but it should be safer." Terrace nodded and continued to follow the marine. She lead him in a small dark passageway that was barely lit by her flashlight. Terrace started to get anxious in the thick darkness, seeing things that weren't there. However, he still felt safe with the marine in front of him.

Just as that thought leaves his mind, there's a loud screeching sound from behind him. He jumped and looked around in the darkness aimlessly. The marine seemed tense as well and she pointed her pistol in the direction of the sound.

"Here you get in front of me." She moved out of the way and let Terrace move in front of her. He does so eagerly and starts moving quickly through the corridor. The marine is right behind him with her pistol still aimed and ready for any movement. The two keep moving and Terrace can see the door. He feels more relieved and is about to go and open it when something devastating occurred.

A sudden whooshing sound is heard behind him and he moves his head around to see what made it. As he turned his head, he saw the marine fall straight to the ground and her pistol slide on the ground in his direction. He looks up to see what caused the marine to fall and is instantly terrified.

It was what caused the containment breach. A long slender black being with incredibly sharp claws and an extremely long tail. Its head was large and bulbous but it had a gaping mouth with teeth sharper than any knife. It was a monster, a "bug", or more officially called, a xenomorph.

The xenomorph wasted no time grabbing the downed marine and easily lifting her up off the ground. What Terrace saw next was only something that could happen in horror movies. The xenomorph shoved its other claw right in the marine's eyes, making her scream out in pain. The xenomorph seemed rather irritated by this and with one swift move, ripped the marine's head off of her body. The body hit the ground with a loud thump and the xenomorph slammed its claw on the wall to get the head of the marine off of it. Then it turned to Terrace.

He was almost in complete shock as the horrible thing looked at him. Terrace was about to give up and just let the monster kill him when he remembered something on the ground. The marine's pistol. He quickly grabbed it and fired it at the xenomorph who was too close. The bullets struck the black skin and green blood started flowing. Wounded and scared of death, the xenomorph shrieked loudly and jumped away from Terrace. It was all he needed. He made a beeline for the door and quickly ran out of it.

His mind was consumed by the pictures of the xenomorph ripping the marine's head right off of her body like it was nothing. Even with all the military training she had, the marine didn't stand a chance against the might of the terrible xenomorph. Terrace kept running through the hallways, hoping it would lead him to the exit. He had no idea where he was now but he knew the exit must be close. With these thoughts in mind, he continued on his way.

There was loud clanking sounds as the xenomorph followed him. He couldn't make it out in the time it would take for the xenomorph to catch up with him. In an instant, he knew what he had to do. He quickly ran and hid behind a console in one of the console rooms. Now he just had to hope the xenomorph wouldn't find him.

It wasn't too long before the xenomorph bursted into the room. It stopped its sprinting and started moving slowly. The way it crawled was like a strange reptile, precise and planned. It moved its head around the room slowly. The xenomorph breathed in deeply and crawled in Terrance's direction. He instantly covered his mouth as his breathing got rapid. The xenomorph crawled slowly and moved its long tail elegantly behind it. It stood in front of Terrace for a while, making his heart beat uncontrollably fast. Then in an instant, it turned around and bounded away, leaping up into a vent and crawled away. Once the sound of the vents creaking was gone, Terrace moved out from underneath the console. It was amazing that he had gotten out of another situation alive. He started to move towards the area that would lead to the exit when he was stopped.

There was a loud screech Terrance now knew to be the xenomorph and as he turned to see where it was coming from, a huge black shape flew at him. Instantly, he crashed to the ground and as he looked up, he was horrified. The xenomorph was standing right above him, with its heavy limbs pinning him down. Terrace was too frightened to even scream as the black head studied him. It looked like the xenomorph wasn't too interested in him anymore as the mouth opened slowly and from it came a smaller mouth. Terrace knew he would die. It was over. He closed his eyes.

_Bam! _A gunshot sounded and as he opened his eyes, he saw the xenomorph's top of the head had been imploded. The blood started to drip down on Terrace as the body crumpled over to fall. Before the sizzling blood could land on him, he was grabbed by his hand and lifted away from the body. He turned to look at who it was who saved him. It was a marine who looked at him hopefully.

"I saved him! He's alive." He called as Terrace suddenly felt very tired. Before he knew what he was doing, he closed his eyes and was out.

**Author's Note: Wow this is a lot like on a word doc its three pages single spaced. I hope you guys actually enjoyed this and can tell how much better I got at writing. Now just so you know, Terrance will be the main character for this story so if you don't like him, I'm sorry because he's going to be around forever (and probably going to get more annoying when I continue to add more and try to make him even more dramatic). I promise I will actually write more of this one. **

**I do **** not own any of the material other than the characters and plot.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And here we are with the real first chapter! I wrote more than one chapter guys! Anyways this one is a bit more slow than the first one but it has some important stuff for later so read it all if you like this story. Thank you! **

**I do not own any of the material except for the characters and plot.**

Chapter 1

After that incident, Terrace wanted to leave the company. He never wanted to have something that terrible happen again. Terrace no longer trusted Weyland Yutani to be safe enough for him to remain as a worker there. He thought that the company would understand why he wished to leave, especially considering the fact that he was almost killed by one of the xenomorphs. He was wrong.

Weyland Yutani refused to allow him to leave. They stated clearly that there would be no more containment breaches and that nothing would happen like before. But Terrace couldn't trust them. They then tried to tell him that he was too important for them to lose and that his work could help them advance on the studying of the xenomorphs. It was another lie, there were dozens of people who worked at the same job as him; he was nothing special. That was all just ways that Weyland Yutani could keep him as their employee. But Terrace wouldn't stay put.

He eventually told the manager about what happened to him on that day. No details were left out, he wanted the manager to know how horrible what he witnessed was. The manager stayed silent throughout the story and waited until he finished. He didn't say anything for a while before finally telling Terrace that he would see what he could do. Terrace felt relieved. Not all of the employees were heartless.

Terrace waited patiently for several days, hoping that one day, a manager would come to him to tell him that he could go. There was no way they could deny him after what he had gone through. At least, that's what he thought.

One day, when he was walking back from his work, he was stopped by a Weyland manager. He thought he knew what was coming next; the manager would tell him that he was free to leave the facilities and return to his family. The manager lead him away and into a small office and had him sit down. He then looked right at Terrace and told him simply that he could not leave. Before Terrace could protest, the manager pulled something up on one of the consoles. It was a picture of Terrace's family. Terrace could never forget what the manager said when he asked him how he got that picture.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that Weyland Yutani now have the identities of all of your family. The company is afraid to say that they will be making sure all of their employees stay loyal. In order to do that, they have to get a sort of "protection" if you will from their employees betraying them. Just know, if you decide to leave the company, some not so nice people will get the identities of your family and their location."

Terrace understood. The company was threatening to kill his family if he left the company. He said nothing and left the room. It was terrifying but he knew he couldn't fight against it. The company was just too powerful to even bother fighting against. So he was stuck working for Weyland Yutani and would probably have to keep working for them until he died.

* * *

Terrace found himself completing tasks mindlessly. His thoughts were either of two things, hatred of Weyland Yutani for forcing him into a terrible agreement, or fear of his family getting murdered. It was very emotionally draining to know that at any moment, his family could be killed and he would have no idea.

The company must have known about his disdain for them because they sent him into an even more dangerous position to show how strong they were. Terrace would now go into the holding area for the queen of the xenomorphs and gather the eggs that she laid. It was a terrible job for him; the queen always seemed to look down at him when he entered and it would always remind him of the moment when the xenomorph was about to kill him. Several times, Terrace even thought of just killing himself so he wouldn't have to deal with the same terrible reminder of what happened every day. However, he couldn't trust Weyland Yutani to not just kill his family, even if he was dead. No, he had to keep working even if it destroyed him so that his family was safe.

One day in particular, he was walking into the holding area alone. Usually, he had other people along with him but for some reason, today there were no others. He didn't pay it any mind and slowly walked into the area, wearing a protective suit so that the eggs could not sense his presence. If they could, the egg would open and a small strange creature would jump out to cover his face and insert a parasite to live in his chest until it got mature enough to burst out. This small parasite would quickly grow to be a xenomorph and would be free to attack and kill anyone in the facility. Terrace never wanted another thing like that to happen.

As he carried his box that was used to collect the egg out to the underbelly of the queen where the eggs were laid, the queen turned and looked at him. Terrace would have expected this except for the fact that she had just now looked at him. Usually, the queen would look at the people coming to collect her eggs immediately and hiss and screech as her eggs were taken from her to be used as tests for humans. This time however, she seemed more calm and didn't make a sound as Terrace continued to approach the eggs. He wanted to be done with this quickly so he grabbed his box and put the egg within it and started to walk away.

As he was walking, some strange phenomenon occurred. It felt like Terrace's hearing went out because there was no more sound from the room that usually had plenty of sounds of machinery holding the queen. All he could hear was his own breathing and the heavy breathing of the queen behind him. He turned around to look at the queen, even though he didn't want to at all. The queen moved her head down and suddenly, Terrace's head erupted with pain. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the head with a knife. He fell forward, gripping at his head. His eyes were shut tightly as the pain continued. It felt like Terrace was going to die. He opened his eyes slightly to see the queen move her head again up to the sky. She then let out a loud screech that made Terrace's head hurt even more. He closed his eyes and passed out.

When he awoke again, he got up from the ground. The pain had subsided and he felt very confused about what had just happened. He looked at the queen, who was still looking at him. Terrace felt very compelled to leave so he turned to leave, grabbing the egg. He walked out of the room and felt much more relaxed being out of sight from the huge queen. Terrace looked down at the egg and noticed something strange. It was pulsating in the container. Usually, the extreme cold temperature of the container made the egg still. This time, the egg was moving around, looking like it might hatch soon. Terrace was so confused by this that he stopped moving to look at it. As he looked at the egg, he heard strange sounds that sounded like it came from behind him. He turned around to find nothing but the sound continued to increase in volume. As it became more easy to hear, Terrace noticed it was a voice whispering something. He had to listen really hard to understand what it was saying.

"Dead… dead…. family...dead…." The voice whispered. Terrace suddenly felt a deep terror come onto him. He immediately started to walk away from where the sound was coming from but to his horror, it followed him. He didn't want to believe it but the voice seemed very persistent.

"Office…. proof…." The voice continued to talk, this time with much less horrible ideas but it still terrified Terrace. He noticed an office ahead with the door open. It was empty. He walked in and looked around until he saw a computer open. Terrace set down the egg and sat in the chair to see the thing on the screen. It was a small document from a message sent from another powerful employee in the company. Terrace started to read the message and his heart beat faster. The message read simply:

All managers of Weyland Yutani corp above rank III

A major containment breach of the facility in Ellensburg has occurred. The breach was so severe that the subjects got out into the public and are now attacking any humans they can find. Any facilities nearby are to immediately send as many members of their security force as possible.

Terrace felt faint. Ellensburg was where his family lived. Xenomorphs had gotten free in Ellensburg. His family could die, no, they would die if the security force was as weak as the one here. The image of the marine getting her head ripped off returned to his mind and he stumbled out of the chair and crashed onto the ground. His family was going to die and he could do nothing.

At the moment that Terrace realized this, the manager who owned the desk returned.

"Hey what the hell are you doing in here?!" He yelled at Terrace. Terrace looked up and saw who the manager was. It was the one who told him about Weyland Yutani threatening to kill his family if he left. He looked at the manager with hatred in his eyes.

"You told me my family would be safe if I kept working here! Not that they would die by those monsters because this horrible company can't get enough of the most dangerous beings to be discovered! You lied!" Terrace screamed at the manager. The manager realized in horror what had happened and quickly looked terrified. Before Terrace could do anything, he jumped to grab something on his table and held it up at Terrace. It was a tazer. Before Terrace could even move, the manager shot him with the taser. He fell to the ground, the powerful shock making him close to falling unconscious. He was barely able to keep his mind going as he continued to think of his family dying at the hands of xenomorphs, or more specifically, Weyland Yutani's failure. The manage walked over and moved the egg away from his desk and looked down at Terrace.

"We're going to have to make you forget about that. You won't remember it when you wake up I promise." Terrace then passed out, as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

**Author's Note: Ok yeah maybe the end is a little ridiculous but whatever man. Its more story. Weyland Yutani will erase his memory from when he got the egg to when he got tased (obviously) . The story will get back to more xenomorphs soon I promise. Hope you enjoyed. **

**I do not own any of the material except for the characters and plot.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello. I am back finally. Its been hard to update and a lot of stuff has happened to me so I apologize for the late update but its here. This chapter was probably the most fun to write so please enjoy reading it. **

**I do not own any of the material except for the characters and plot.**

Chapter 2

Terrace sighed in annoyance as he shut the door to the queen's chamber. It was another day where he was forced to work for Weyland Yutani due to their terrible threat involving Terrace's family. Even if he hated them, he loved his family more and they deserved to live, so he didn't do anything and kept working.

Terrace walked back to his quarters to relax. It was finally time for him to sleep. He walked over to sit on his bed. He looked around his drab quarters. Everything was a dark grey color, there was no way to make it personal. There was only one thing that was personal to Terrace in the entire room. He got up and grabbed it in his hand and examined it.

It was a picture of his family and himself in the home that only his family lives in now. Terrace can sometimes return home on breaks just to see his kids but its not very often. However, even when he can't see them, he has this picture to remind him of them. It makes him smile, even when he is in the most desperate situation. Terrace wouldn't know what to do if his family was dead. Not wanting to think about such morbid things, Terrace went to sleep on the hard and uncomfortable bed.

Terrace awoke the next morning and got up. He still felt surprisingly tired. It had been a trend with him ever since he accidently passed out one day working. Apparently, he passed out just after delivering the eggs and had to be taken back to his quarters. Weyland Yutani didn't seem to care much about it, which infuriated him even more but he knew he couldn't say anything. The strange thing about that event was that he doesn't even remember getting the egg. Terrace supposed it was just memory loss but he still found it very strange. He didn't want to think about it a lot so very often it just stayed in the back of his mind until he remembered it in the morning.

Wanting to feel more awake and have more energy, Terrace immediately headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. The only thing they served was cheap, dry food that had only enough sustenance to get someone through one meal. Terrace also was able to get some coffee and got a spot down at one of the tables. There were other employees all around him that were talking but none he knew or cared to know. When you hated your job with a passion, it was kind of hard to find friends. Terrace ate alone in silence for a while before he was greeted with something much more pleasurable.

"Morning Terrace." Terrace heard a familiar voice and looked up. He smiled as he saw a familiar face sit down in front of him.

"Morning Leon." Terrace greeted his only friend in the entire job. He had met Leon when he first started and the two instantly liked each other. Maybe it was just the fact that they both were so desperate to get money for their families that they took this job. Whatever the reason, they both liked each other. It certainly helped Terrace deal with everything he had to do with this job.

Leon ate some food before looking at Terrace intently, his dark eyes way too focused for someone who just woke up.

"You heard anything about the space station fiasco?" Leon asked him as he fixed his glasses. Terrace was very confused.

"No, what space station?" He asked his strangely perky friend. Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, some station Weyland Yutani built. Anyways apparently, a xenomorph got on there somehow and it killed almost everyone on board." Leon started to tell the story but apparently got hungry because he started eating food.

"_Almost _everyone?" Terrace inquired, curious as to what Leon meant by this.

"Apparently, the xenomorph had some weird instance of acting like it had emotions. The person who became the xenomorph had been in love with the one who survived and it couldn't kill them. Eventually, some marine brigade came and killed the xenomorph and saved the person. The person got upset though and committed suicide, so technically everyone died." Leon finished the story and continued to eat his food. Terrace thought about this for a while.

"A xenomorph who showed emotions? Isn't that technically impossible?" Terrace asked, even though he was pretty sure Leon wouldn't know.

"Well it could be possible since xenomorphs are a parasitic species and need a host body before they can grow into the full thing. I mean, I'm sure scientifically that should be impossible, but logically, there could be a possibility." Leon stated. Terrace was still not sure. It seemed unlikely that there would be anyway that emotions could be kept after the host was dead. That just seemed too far-fetched. Even if Terrace wanted to try and make a rebuttal to that idea, it was time for Terrace to go to work. He got up and said goodbye to Leon and walked out of the cafeteria and towards the holding area of the queen.

He went and put on his suit and saw that he would be collecting with another person. Terrace couldn't for the life of him remember this person's name, he just knew for some reason, this person didn't like him. Maybe it was the fact that he never tried to talk to them but Terrace still found it kind of weird. Regardless, Terrace was not keen to be working with this person for very long.

The pair walked out with their collection carts until they reached the holding area. The two walked carefully through the sticky ground that the queen had made to create a proper nest for her eggs. It was kind of sad in a way, how the queen's eggs were stolen from her and used to be tested with by humans, the host that probably created the queen. Not that Terrace felt anything like that because of what happened to him on that one day.

The queen was strangely silent, something that happened a lot more often when Terrace was around, according to other members of the collection crew. Terrace didn't like that at all; he wanted nothing to do with the horrible xenomorphs. The only thing that stopped him from destroying the eggs was the fact that he could be fired and his family's safety could be at risk.

As Terrace approached the queen, he felt strange. There was a weird sense of deja vu that completely confused him. It was true that he did come in here and do the same thing every day but this feeling had never come to him before so he was confused as to why it would come now. There was a flicker in the lights and both him and the other person with him looked up at it. The queen moved her huge head and suddenly shrieked very loudly. Instantly, Terrace fell down to the ground and felt his consciousness slipping away. Before he knew it, he passed out.

He awoke only a minute later and that's when everything came back. He remembered what happened that day. He remembered the news and how it meant his family was dead. Terrace remembered his feelings of hopelessness and failure. They bit into his mind like daggers and he felt himself want to break down into tears. However, for some reason something held him back from this. At first, he could not understand this but then he realized. He was not going to be sad now, he was angry. Terrace was furious, rage filled but most importantly, he felt a need for something. He wanted vengeance for his family. He would do anything for that.

Terrace got up slowly. He looked at the person who was with him who was grabbing eggs quickly as the lights flashed many times. He looked up at the queen who was writhing around now, looking like she wanted to be free. Then he had an idea of how to get this vengance. It was something he would never do before, but he no longer cared about whether or not he lived or died. Now, he would just kill them all. No one would escape.

Terrace grabbed the thing he used to collect the eggs and walked towards the person who was grabbing the eggs quickly. They stopped and looked up at him.

"What are you doing, grab some eggs." The person acted irritated. Terrace felt his rage flash up and in an instant he grabbed the egg collector tighter and quickly slammed it down on the person's face. They fell to the ground, the glass of their protective mask shattering. Terrace looked down on them as they stumbled around trying to get up.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Do you know what you've done?!" The person yelled and Terrace noticed an egg open. The person got up with a look of fury on their face and started to walk towards Terrace.

"Why are you ignoring me?! Look at me you dumb fuck!" The person yelled and was about to start running when there was a sudden movement from behind them. They turned around and in that instant, something flew out of the egg and latched on to the person's face. They started screaming but it was muffled by the green face hugger that wrapped its tail around the person's neck. They used their arms to try and peel off the face hugger but it was no use. Before long, they collapsed to the ground and the face hugger pulsated as it did whatever it wanted to with its new host.

Normally, Terrace would be so terrified of this that he would already have left the room but Terrace felt nothing. He reached up and took off his own helmet. He walked forward to an egg that noticed his presence and began to unfold. The lights were flashing off and on now and Terrace knew there would soon be a power failure. He stood over the egg as he accepted his fate. He knew that soon it would come but he didn't know when it would. He kept looking down, wondering when it would come. Then, without warning, the face hugger flew out and grabbed on to his face.

Terrace was so sure he was prepared for this but nothing could have prepared him for this. As the face hugger got its grip and covered his face, he was forced to close his eyes. Breathing was next to impossible as the parasite covered his mouth and gripped it closer to him. He felt the tail wrap around his neck and he wondered if he had done the right thing. Then it closed around his neck and he felt himself stop breathing and he passed out.

* * *

Terrace awoke later, feeling terrible. He looked around and realized he was stuck on to the floor of the queen's holding area. He moved his head slightly to the left and saw the person who he had worked with. He was swearing loudly as his chest bulged and when he saw Terrace awaken and was even more furious.

"You fucking piece of shit, I hope you burn for an eternity in hell." The person was barely able to say before he started screaming in pain as his chest burst open in blood and the chest burster was born. Terrace laid back as he felt his own chest pulsating. It hurt more than anything else he had ever experienced, yet he was calm. He knew what he had done and knew what would happen now. Now all that he hoped for was that he would be able to kill all of those who deceived him. As his chest pulsated for one last time, he started to speak.

"Kayla...Paisley...Harry...I won't let Weyland get away with your deaths." He spoke right before he felt his chest burst open. He didn't last long enough to see the chestburster, he just closed his eyes, and let himself die.

**Author's Note: And that marks the end of Terrace. I know this idea is terrible and probably no one would do it but hey, he is super desperate. Next will be xenomorph chapters (the main reason I wrote this story in the first place.) I'll try to post the next chapter next week. **

**I****do not own any of the material except for the characters and plot.**


End file.
